<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vampig by GrumpkinVicky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021876">Vampig</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpkinVicky/pseuds/GrumpkinVicky'>GrumpkinVicky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptfics 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camp Nanowrimo, Crack, Gen, Mad Science, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpkinVicky/pseuds/GrumpkinVicky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has a bright idea to reunite with Lily. It ends as well as it could.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptfics 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vampig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssumFlowers/gifts">AlyssumFlowers</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Leeny, tha boys upta sommat,” Tobias growled as suspicious noises were coming from the outhouse.</p><p>“Leave him to it,” Leeny said, scrubbing at the front stoop, which smiling tightly at the old bag across the road. </p><p>If Tobias ignored Eileen, he’d have investigated the larger on the inside outhouse and discovered his son dressed in a white lab coat cackling over smoking flasks. He did not. Ever since the vicar had mentioned in the Sunday service how nice old Ada Gromit’s front stoop looked, Eileen had been scrubbing theirs until it shone. She’d gotten very snappy with everyone, and he’d found it best to keep out of the way. </p><p>Instead of going to the outhouse and stopping his son from experimenting; Tobias put on his cap and slipped out to the pub for a quick six pints. It was a shame, as when he stumbled back that night he’d be the first victim.</p><p>A little known fact about Lily Evans was she loved her guinea pigs, and she really liked Dracula, up until the fateful Mudblood incident her pet name for Severus had been Drac, which led a desperate Severus to this moment. He’d been a bit stir crazy after she’d ignored him back at school, but when he’d returned, and she’d carried it on, well he came to the only logical conclusion. To create a guineapig version of Dracula, it was a sure-fire way to make Lily forgive him.</p><p>Getting the essence of vampire had been easy enough, he’d got one chained up in the back of the outhouse thanks to his housemates. He was reasonably confident they were hoping it would kill him, but he wasn’t a dark arts expert to fall foul to a mere vampire. Convincing the vampire to change a guinea pig was a harder sell. The first few had merely expired in somewhat explosive ways. One had turned feral and more werewolf than vampire, he’d sent it to Lupin as a present. Perhaps the beast would fall prey to his creation and do them all a favour.</p><p>A run of experiments with potions, strengthening solutions, and a frankly inspired grafting technique, and he was feeling very insane, in a great way. Much like when he created his best spells, this was it, the piece de resistance. He’d be immortalised for this, as long as the blasted vampire stopped whining and bit the creature.</p><p>He’d picked a pure black short-haired pig, with bright red eyes and very sharp teeth. The vampire had attempted again to run into the sun, but he’d managed to restrain it. One bite, a sea of potions and some serious spell work and he could see the changes happen. </p><p>The changes were subtle, this one had started out with red eyes, but they turned redder. Its teeth grew even more pointed, and its ears changed subtly. The real test was when Severus dripped a small vial of blood into the water bottle, and the guinea pig latched immediately, draining it in mere minutes. Success! All he had to do now was get a suitable cage and take it to Lily, and she would forgive him in a heartbeat. He was positive, not just because he’d barely slept since coming home for the holidays, but because what girl wouldn’t want their two favourite things combined?</p><p>He locked it up, chucking some blood to the vampire, as he left to go find the perfect cage, falling asleep the moment he sat down on his bed. It wasn’t that he’d not locked up properly, because he had. What he’d failed to take into account was, while Tobias was being respectful of his wife’s efforts with the front stoop, in his drunken stupor would decide to kip out in the outhouse instead of disturbing his angry wife.</p><p>He stepped into the darkroom, fumbling for the pull switch, missing and instead, falling through into the popup mad scientists lab. Blearily in the dark fumbling for something to pull, he managed to open the cage, and the guinea pig, smelling the fresh blood from the graze Tobias acquired falling about in the dark, attacked.</p><p>That night would go down in history as the night the Cokeworth Ripper began it’s decade long terror on the small factory town. Severus never admitted what he’d done, not even when someone eventually caught the beast. He and Lily never reunited, a tiny part of him that day knew he would never be a shining beacon of light. Severus Snape knew in his heart of hearts that he was destined to be Dr Moreau, his favourite.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>